Mercury are her eyes
by Catness
Summary: After many years of separation, Deacon searches for his true love. Deacon Mercury. Long before the first movie.


AN/ this is my first Blade fic, and my first for the Mercury/ Deacon Frost pairing. Please be nice. I would enjoy some constructive criticism.

* * *

**Mercury are her eyes**

**By Cat**

I looked at my surroundings as I step out of the black car. I sniff in disgust at the putrid trash cans and dumpsters. I look around at the boxes homeless people spent their many nights in and I look at the grey and brown bricks and the disgusting, dirt covered ground. I walk a couple of metres forward and look at the faces of some of the inhabiting; none of them seemed to be the person I wanted to be with. I search for an hour or so around the gritty filth of these streets. However, it's only when I'm driving away that I finally see her. I stop the car and step out, I call her name into the blackness of the night, and she turns and gives me a strange look that I can only determine as hatred. She walks towards me and bares her fangs in an angry frown. Dirt covers her face, with bits of dirt sticking in her white hair, and mud covering her cloths. I feel guilt and sorrow that it was me to have betrayed her.

I looked at her with an apologetic look and invited her to join me for a quiet talk, perhaps coffee. She told me no, but somehow she ended up in my car a few minutes later. I guess it was the need for confrontation of her own kind every once in a while. I had visited her every few days in the beginning. However, she had been annoyed at me and the annoyance had turned into hatred after a little while. My guess was that she had just wanted to live her life like she had never met me. Truth was, over the years I had wished I had never met her or fallen in love with her. It might not have stopped her from becoming what she is now, but I wouldn't have to feel the guilt of it.

We ended up getting coffee from a little run-down store, not far from the box she had been calling her home for the past few years. So thus, now we sit in an uncomfortable silence. I think she wants me to apologize. I want to apologize; I just don't know what to say.

Who would? Four years ago, I turned her into a vampire, a creature of the night. She had been my beloved wife, a marriage that is now a remnant of the cold war between vampires and humans. I just wish we could go back to the way we were before my thirst for warm blood had taken over. Perhaps it had been my perception that had clouded my judgment, my wish that we could be the same- one person in a marriage of two. In the books and pathetic comics, it had always been that vampires attack their closest first. It hadn't been that way in the start. We had had a good marriage, we did everything together and I had always snuck out after she had gone to bed to feed upon some random. I had loved her, I still do. However, one day things went bad and I had attacked her rather than an unknowing random. My thirst for her blood had grown strong over the years we had spent together. Then that day I think it was my need to be with her forever.

I can remember lying with her frail body for hours after; she had looked so calm, as if being freed from an eternal tragedy. I had set her free. However, she had not wished to be free. Then she had awoken and I had told her of the vampires and what she then was. She had then told me of her parents dying at the hands of Blade, for being familiars. She had a hatred of vampires, a hatred of what they had turned her parents into. Now it has become a hatred of me, for what I had turned her into.

I don't know why I came today, or rather tonight. I think it was for closure. Perhaps because I need to face my life in perspective. I remember the days of being a kid, a teenager to be exact. I had enjoyed life as did Mercury; she had been my best friend. Then one night, after our first date, we had been attacked and I had taken on the attacker in a duel. She had run and while subdued, I had been bitten by our attacker, a vampire. It left me with a permanent problem. Perhaps it would have been better if I had turned into one of the malformations of vampirism. I wouldn't have turned my true love into something despised by all.

I guess some things never change; now I need her and love more than ever.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to her, while looking into her eyes. I'd give anything to have her back. I miss when we used to fall asleep looking deeply into each others eyes. Mine blue and hers the deepest silver of mercury. Whoever said that eyes were the windows to the soul wasn't lying, hers had always been filled with the happiness of our lives. They seemed to reflect whatever mood she was in. Now they reflect the utmost sorrow for me coming back, as they rightfully should. That's what I most missed about the marriage; our ability to spend hours in silence with each other without becoming the slightest bit bored.

"I'm sorry too, Deacon," she says back with a hurt look emanating from her face. So without further ado, I request her hand in marriage once again, so we can be hunters of the night. This time I wish for us to become one person in a marriage of two, and she accepts.

* * *

The end. 


End file.
